My Little Secret
by EvErYoNeChAnGeS
Summary: I close my blue eyes as the strong wind blows fiercely through my honey blonde hair. After four years, I’m finally seeing her. I wonder what she looks like, what color her eyes are. Or how smart she is. I ring the doorbell to my former home.[a Kate Stor


[A/N]: Just so you know, Aaron is a fictional character, and Ethan and Kate weren't friends when they were younger. The characters are OOC on purpose, it adds more meaning to things. Also, I am in no way racist or against interracial relationships, I'm black and my stepsister is married to a black guy. Just thought I'd have a different spin on things.  
   
(2011) 

I close my blue eyes as the strong wind blows fiercely through my honey blonde hair. After four years, I'm finally seeing her. I wonder what she looks like, what color her eyes are. Or how smart she is. I ring the doorbell to my former home. My mother answers the door, a smile on her face. "Kate, what a wonderful surprise," she welcomes me. She steps back to allow me to come in. "I see you brought your fiancé. What was his name again dear?" she remarks, smiling at him. 

"Ethan," I reply, placing my bags by the front door. 

"Where would you like your belongings Madam?" Henry, our butler since I was born asks me. He looks exactly the same. He was still pale, tall and real thin. Only difference is his once bright green eyes have now become tired, dull blues. 

"In my room, please." I answer him, looking around the house. "Is dad around?" 

"No, he's off at his game. You know how your father is," she replies. "Why don't you and Ethan go up in your room, and you can share old laughs with him." 

"Sounds like a good idea," I respond, taking Ethan's hand and leading him to my room. 

"Your life must have been great," Ethan tells me as he sits on my bed. 

"I guess you could say that." I whisper. 

"I'm gonna take a little nap, if you don't mind. The flight wore me out." He responds lying down on the bed, kicking off his tan boots. 

"Yeah, sure." I answer him, sitting down on my couch. I lean back, and without realizing it, let the memories flow right in. 

(2007) 

"Are you coming to my house tonight?" Aaron, my boyfriend of four years (since I was in 9th and he was in 11th) asks me. 

"Of course," I answer, kissing his soft lips. 

"I love you," he tells me pulling into Hillridge High's parking lot. 

"I love you too," I reply grabbing my books. 

He leans over, kisses me passionately, then stops and says, "See you tonight." 

I smile as the bell rings, signaling me to go to my next class. 

(That Night) 

Nervousness rages inside of me as I ring the doorbell. After a few seconds, Aaron opens the door. 

"Hey baby," he greets me, stepping back to let me come in. 

"Hey," I smile walking to his living room. 

Closing the door behind him, he suggests," how about we go to my room?"

"Okay," I agree following his footsteps up the flight of stairs. 

We sit on his bed in awkward silence. Finally he breaks it by gently kissing me on my neck. I moan in pleasure as I wrap my arms around his neck. His gently pushes me down on his bed, as he continues to kiss my neck. In desire, I help him take his shirt off as he unbuttons my shirt and pants. After a few minutes we're both completely nude. He leans on me and patiently waits for me to protest. I don't. "Are you sure you want this?" he asks. I nod my head as he slowly grinded in to me. 

(Two Weeks later) 

"I'm late for my period," I tell my best friend Claire. I've been nervous since the night with Aaron and me. I was supposed to be on my period last week, and it still hasn't come. 

"Maybe it's changing its cycle. You know? Like, maybe you're gonna start next week, or even in a few minutes." She suggests to me, even though we both know what's really going on. 

"I feel so stupid." I tell her as I switch the phone to the other ear. 

"Why?" she asks me concerned. 

"I don't think I told you this, but we didn't use protection, and I'm not on birth control." I whisper to her. 

Her voice was full of surprise as she asked," So you think you're pregnant?" 

"Possibly." I replied. 

"You're mom is gonna kill you." She tells me. 

"Thanks for the support. "I reply with sarcasm in my voice. "Hey, I have to go, we're going to the country club tonight." 

"Alright, call me later. Try not to gag this time!" 

"I'll try." I hung up. 

(Next Day) 

My knees felt weak, my stomach twisted in knots. My head pounded, and I wanted to die. I had just finished throwing up my lunch. I already knew what my fate had in store for me as I slowly walked inside the bathroom, glancing at the small, white test tube. It had two pink lines on it. I was pregnant. It was that moment that I knew my period wouldn't come for a long time. 

I fell on my bed, and let the tears roll down my cheek. 'What could I do?' I thought to myself. The only thing I could, I answered myself. I reached for the phone and called Aaron. 

"Hello?" he answered with a sigh. 

"Hey, it's me Kate." I told him, taking a deep breath. 

"Oh hey." He responded. "What's up?" 

"I have to tell you something." I start to tell him. 

"Okay, what?" he questions. 

"I-I-I'm pregnant." I stutter. 

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?" he asks. 

"You! How could you ask me that? You know you're the only person I've been with." I yell at him, shocked. 

"What are you talking about? I never slept with you." He lied. 

"What! Two weeks ago, you told me to come to your house, and then we went in your bedroom---" I explained, tears racing down my cheek. 

"I was out of town with my roommate. I wasn't even home." He denied. 

"I can't believe you." I tell him. 

"And I can't believe you would try something like that. Yo man, get out of here." He hung up. 

I was heartbroken. Here I was, seventeen years old, without a high school diploma, no job, without a boyfriend and pregnant. I felt more alone than ever. I cried myself to sleep. 

(Two months later) 

"You know, I still don't understand how you could be two months pregnant and your mom not even notice." Claire comments to me. 

"She's never home, and when she is, she's sleep. She doesn't have time to notice me. " I answer, without any sadness. It used to hurt, but now I was used to it. 

"And your dad?" 

"Business trips." I respond. 

"Well, I think you should tell her." She tells me walking to the driver side of her red corvette. 

"Yeah, I know. " I agree, placing the key into the door handle of my black Mitsubishi. "I'm telling her tonight." 

"Alright, good luck girl." she wishes me as she climbs into her car and speeds off. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it." I whisper to myself, as I speed off in the opposite direction. 

My hands shook nervously as I slammed the car door shut and hurried into the mansion. I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. "Mother?" I shouted. 

"Right here honey," she replied sweetly, her voice sounded like it was coming from her bedroom. 

I treaded slowly to her room. "Mom, I have to tell you something." 

"Okay, what?" she answered; flipping the page to the new novel she was reading. 

I took a few quick breaths before I quickly blurted, "I'm pregnant." 

"Is this apart of some play you're practicing for?" she asked me, flipping yet another page. 

"No, mom. This is serious. I really am pregnant." I told her; shocked she would ask me something like that. 

She placed her book down. I could tell she was angry. But she wasn't the type to let her anger show. Instead, she always remained calm when she was angry, no matter what. She thought it was "un-ladylike" to show your anger. "Who's the father?" 

"Aaron." I whispered meekly. 

She cocked her head up in the air, and then looked at me. "That **_black_** boy?" 

"Yes." 

"And, how far along are you?" she inquired. 

"Two months," I put my head down in shame. 

She remained silent for quite a while. Finally she said, "Kate Elizabeth Sanders, I am really disappointed in you. Not only have you gone and got yourself pregnant before you finished getting your education, but you've gotten pregnant by a **_BLACK_** man. You've disgraced the family name. " 

"What should it matter what color he is? He's still the father, and there isn't any turning back. Besides, dad has black in him, so why are you so against this?" I demand. I sigh already knowing her response. Ever since I was a little girl I've been made to believe I was white, that I only had a little bit of black in me and that I should just act like it wasn't apart of me. No one ever knew I had black in me and if it's up to my mother, no one ever will.

"I'm appalled. A black man raped your grandmother and abused her. Your father was not meant to have any thing black in him, and that's why we don't acknowledge that fact. You know better than to speak of your father that way." She answers. 

"Don't you know you're acting out on racism? I thought you liked all my black friends. You even let them call you mother." I told her defensively. 

"Yes, dear. But that's different. They're fine to have as friends, but to get married to and have children with is what I don't agree with. That's just sick. " She replied in disgust. 

"And to think, I actually had wanted to be just like you. What was I thinking?" I said with bitterness in my voice. 

"I suppose you want us to help you raise this…this…thing. I've got news for you. We're not. You're going to get an abortion, and never speak a word of this to anyone." She told me, ignoring the rude comment I just told her. 

"Are you kidding me? I'm not killing my unborn child. I was just as irresponsible as Aaron. I opened my legs, I should keep my baby." I told her. 

She knew I wouldn't listen to her so she finally said. "Well, you know what you have to do." Then she returned to her book as if in a way dismissing me. I stormed to my room, making sure the door slammed behind me. 

The next few months were full of ups and downs. Everyone was so excited to see my increasingly growing stomach. Unlike my mother thought I wouldn't, I remained in school and graduated. (Since, I had become pregnant with only two months left of school). But, Aaron still denied up and down that he was the father, even though everyone knew he was. I remember walking to my car, and suddenly saw water leaking from my body. I screamed in excitement and in terror. Claire and a blonde I had met recently named Lizze drove me to the hospital. Twelve hours and thirty minutes later, my baby girl was born. 

My mother walking in my room and whispered, "She's so beautiful. I never thought---". She didn't have to finish. I knew what she was thinking. "It's time." She told me. 

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Can I hold her?" 

My mom nodded her head, slowly placing her in my arms. "Hey sweetie." I told her, gazing into her green eyes. "You're so beautiful."

  
I felt so happy inside. I didn't want this moment to end. 

"Honey, it's time." My mother reminded me. 

"Can I at least name her?" I said between cries. "Before, she goes?" 

Cautiously, my mother nodded her head. "What would you like to name her?"

"Faith Marie Sanders," I told her, stroking her cheek. 

"Okay, I promise she'll always have that name." My mother promised me. 

(2010) 

Ethan wrapped his arms around my waist, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "Honey, you're up." I smiled at him. 

"Unfortunately for you." He teased. "So—" 

A soft knock interrupted him. "Come in!" I commanded. 

A small, green eyed, blonde four-year old walked in. "Kate!" she squealed excitedly. 

"Faith!" I smiled, squeezing her into a tight hug. 

"Wow, she looks just like you. Is that your sister?" Ethan asks me. 

I smile to myself. "Yeah." I tell him, keeping my little secret with me for the rest of my life.


End file.
